memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Black Canary/New Challenges/Prologue
This is a Federation News Service report and your host Julia Donovan the screen says as it shows Julia sitting at her table as she gives the latest news reports. No sign of the Green Arrow in Star City, but his team is still there fighting criminals and saving the city Julia says on the screen. Footage shows the team trying their best to keep the city safe as she chimes in. The team is struggling to keep Star City safe from criminals but without Green Arrow who knows if they can keep the city safe from criminals Julia says on the screen. At a bank thugs are stealing money from the vault when an arrow stabs into the wall as they turn to see Red Arrow. Stop right there Typhuss says as he looks at the thugs. Then the rest of Team Arrow appears as well. The thugs shrugs them off easily as one of them has a Jem'Hadar rifle pinning them down as one of the keeps stealing the money as Rene tries to get a shot off but can't. Damn it my weapons are down Rene says as he looks at his guns. Typhuss gets out a EMP arrow as he looks at Diggle. Time to do the same to their weapons Typhuss says as he looks at John then fires the arrow at the thugs and a EMP disables their weapons. Then Typhuss is shot in the back as the team is shocked by this the main leader of the thugs looks at them. Aw too bad that you don't have your fearless leader to help you anymore let's go boys he says as he looks at Typhuss then at his team and they leave. The team rushes Typhuss back to the Arrowcave as they hook him up to the monitors Dig gets out a Starfleet medical kit. Stay with us Typhuss John says as he treats him. He fades and then an hour later he wakes up looking around the base. Guys Typhuss says as he looks for the team. They walk over to him. Hey how are you feeling man? John asked as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at them. Like I was shot, but I will be fine Typhuss says as he looks at John. Curtis looks at them. Uh guys we've got a problem Curtis says as he looks at them. He brings the news report up on the holo-table. Typhuss sees the Cat and Catwoman leading a team of criminals. Just what I need more bad guys, Miranda Tate and Selina Kyle Typhuss says as he looks at the news. Curtis looks at him. And that's not the half of it Curtis says as he changes it to the news about the bank robbery. We need to put a stop to it before my ex-girlfriend does anything else Typhuss says as he looks at John, Dinah and Earth-2 Laurel. Typhuss stumbles as Dinah catches him. You're hurt and need to rest we'll take care of them and no arguing with me Dinah says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. All right Dinah, you win but just be careful out there Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. She nods and the team suits up and heads out. Typhuss takes out a gun to protect himself while alone in the Arrowcave and puts it on the small table next to him.